Problems and Memories In Republic City
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Korra wonders about how to solve her problem with Amon, and Tenzin and Chief Beifong remember old memories of when they were young...


Problems and Memories in Republic City

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra**

**Note: Story takes place between episodes 5, 6, and 7. From the points of views of Korra, Chief Beifong, and Tenzin. I also change tenses and points of view and I wont say when, but it is easy to figure it out.**

**Zero editing what-so-ever. So there will be mistakes.**

Korra walked down the Pro-Bending hall, heading into the training room to find Mako and Bolin, the other members of the Fire ferrets.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked. They looked up.

"Hi Korra, ready to get some awesome training in?" Bolin replied. Korra punched her fist into her hand in emphasis.

"Most definitely; I'm ready to win this competition." She headed over to the opposite end of the training hall.

"Alright, why don't you both use your bending against me? Wouldn't that be a good warm up?" She inquired.

Mako crossed his arms. "Are you sure Korra? Or are you trying to show off?"

Korra rolled her eyes, shaking her head as if it were most obvious.

"No, but I'm the Avatar so I should at least be able to fend off a couple of Benders. We have to stop Amon and I have no idea of what we should do about it. I was thinking a little training might help clear my head. We also need to beat those jerk Wolfbats. I want to teach them a thing or two."

"Hey, have you got anywhere with your training with Tenzin? Have you learned Airbending?" Bolin piped up at random. Korra sighed, her shoulders sagging.

"No...I can't even do a single puff of air to blow in Tarrlok's face!" She crossed her arms. "I'm trying as hard as I can, so I'll just try to be patient." Korra turned, holding her hands out flat, ready for their attacks.

"Ready when you are." She said.

The two glanced at each other, arms crossed, shrugged, then attacked, sending vicious blasts of fire and the hard earth coins at her in quick shots. Korra jumped, cartwheeling out of the way, and pulling water from the vents on the floor, knocking Mako into the net on the far side of the room.

"Hey! Watch it! I could have hurt my neck with suck a vicious attack!" Mako scolded, bouncing off the net. Korra cringed.

"I'm sorry!" She bit her lip.

_ It's most likely because I'm on edge about Amon. I'm unsure about my power and if I can fight him..._ She thought.

"Korra! Heads up!" She heard, then looks up to get a earth coin in the stomach. She flew across the room, and hit the wall with a thud.

"Oof!"

* * *

Korra headed back to the Air Temple Island, weary from the exercise at the Pro-Bending arena, and took one of the boats instead of propelling herself across the water with her bending. Reaching the island itself, Korra jogged up the large stone steps, passing members of the White Lotus, a group of old people that Tenzin's mother, Katara was a part of. She headed up to her room, passing the courtyard where Naga was chewing on some meat.

Entering her room, she flopped onto the bed, wondering when she'd ever learn Air bending. Rolling over, she grabbed the knob on her radio and turned it on.

"As we know, Amon's whereabouts are unclear. We hope to find-" Korra switched it off, slumping back onto her bed.

_I can't really deal with Tarrlok's wanting attention problem and the issue of Amon trying to win over Republic City_. She covered her face with her hands.

_"I'll save you for last..."_

Korra bolted up in bed.

"Definitely cannot sleep." She muttered, remembering the words Amon told her on Aang's Memorial Island. Getting to her feet, she walked from her room, and wandered around the Temple. Heading down a hall, she passed Pema.

"Korra, what are you doing up this late? It's past ten." She asked her. Korra shrugged.

"Oh...I'm just..walking around the Temple. I'm just a little..bored." She said, her voice slightly cracking as it raised. Pema placed a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She said, and walked away, holding her stomach. Korra watched her leave, then headed from the hall she was in, to a cliff near the sea.

* * *

Korra didn't know how long she'd been there, but her eyes flew open when she felt a touch on her shoulder. She looked around and saw Tenzin standing in his bright Air bender garb. He tilted his head in gentle curiosity.

"Is there anything wrong Korra?" He asked, his voice deepening slightly. Korra turned back to the ocean, the soft breeze gently stirring her hair.

"I've been...thinking about Amon, and what he's planning on doing. And...I know that he's a great enemy...it's just.." She trailed off.

"You think he might be too great?" Tenzin asked. Korra nodded.

"I just...when he said he'd save me for last, I didn't know what I would do. It just seemed like I was powerless to him and that..." She lowered her voice to a hush. "He might actually win."

Tenzin folded his arms in his robe.

"Remember what water is like...it follows whatever path it is lead and always ends up in the right spot." Tenzin said, then looked down at her.

"So what I'm saying is, go with the flow. If you act too rash like you did before, something might happen to you, or your bending." Korra nodded sourly.

"Just wait. You know we'll defeat Amon. If it takes every ounce of power we have. We will." There was a long pause, and Korra crossed her arms.

"Well!" She said cheerily. "Are you having any problems of your own?" He shook his head.

"Not really."

* * *

_A few weeks later._

* * *

"I just don't understand it...Amon took the Wolfbat's bending away..." She looked at her hand. "It almost seems unreal to loose your bending..." Bolin clenched his fists.

"I don't know about you, but I'm just mad about how they shut down the area! They didn't need to do that!"

Korra shrugged.

"Anyway, since we don't need to practice for any tournaments, and_ Mako_ is on a _date _with _Asami,_ we should just do what we want. I'll be headed back to practice Air bending. See you Bolin." She said, and trotted off.

* * *

The midday sun shown on Korra as she headed to meet up with Tenzin.

"Hey Tenzin." She said, reaching him and keeping with his pace.

"Oh, Korra. Nice to see you." He said.

"Is..Chief Beifong alright?" Korra asked.

"You could say so." Tenzin said vaguely. Korra huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, it seemed to me that you guys were finally getting to become friends again." She said. Tenzin stopped.

"Wai-what?"

Korra turned. "Didn't you say you used to like her?"

Tenzin became red in the face and puffed himself up. "I told you not to bring it up again!"

"But didn't you guys used to be great friends?"

Tenzin flipped his robe and continued walking.

"Once upon a time, we were...but not so much anymore." Korra had to run to catch up to him.

"So...tell me about how you met chief Beifong." Korra said.

"We meet when we were little kids, she-wait! Why am I even telling you this!" He stomped away and Korra chuckled to herself.

_He's so easy to fluster._ She thought, and headed off to get something to eat.

* * *

I head down the hall, and spot Tenzin. Heading over, I cross my armored arms and raise an eyebrow.

"Any luck with whereabouts of Amon?" I ask. Tenzin shakes his head.

"Not yet Chief Beifong. I poker face him, and walk away.

"How is Korra?" I ask on a whim.

"She's fine." Tenzin replies. "Well, actually, she asked about you earlier. She was wanting to know how we met and-" I stop.

"You _told _her?" He waves his hands frantically in front of him.

"No-no-no-no-no..I told her I wasn't going to tell." I humph and walk away. Why did Tenzin have to bring that up of all things?

I don't like memories of the past returning to the surface of my mind...

* * *

A young girl of four years runs down the path, and stops at a clearing. A boy in red and yellow clothes stands, making the air move. Her eyes widen, as she realizes it is an Air Bender.

"Hello!" She calls. He doesn't answer. She frowns at him and he continues to watch a butterfly as it flies in his orb of air. She stalks over and stomps the ground with her foot.

"EARTH BENDING SMASH!" She shouts, and send the boy ten feet into the air, as the ground beneath him pops him straight up like a cannon.

"Woah!" He exclaims flying into a tree and crashing through the branches, but uses his hands to make a soft landing, his feet lightly tapping the ground before he rested fully on the hard packed earth.

"What..?" He starts, but the girl growls, earth bending a clump of dirt into his face, knocking back and smacking him onto the ground.

"I said 'HELLO' earlier, and you didn't even reply. Is that butterfly even that important?" She asks. The boy stands up and dusts himself off.

"Oh course. All life is important." He replies. She growls.

"What about me? I'm a life!" He blinks, and she lifts some dirt in the air to hit him, but before she can ever hit him, and flies into the air, hovering on a ball of wind.

"Uhh...can you stop hitting me with that dirt?" He asks. She huffs, crossing her arms.

"You'll see one day! I'll prove to you that I am a very important life! I'm going to become a metal bender and a chief of police like my mommy!" She stomps away.

"W-well...I'm going to become a monk!"

The girl whirls around.

"A_ monk?_" She snorts, and starts laughing.

He blushes.

"There's nothing wrong with it..."

She walks a couple steps, still giggling, while holding her stomach, but turns, wiping the tears out of her eye.

"O-okay! Why don't we have a bet? Let's see if we achieve our goals!" She says holding out her hand. The boy turns even redder. She frowns.

"Something wrong?" He shakes his head, taking her hand.

"Oh, I'm Lin by the way. Who are you?"

"I'm Tenzin."

"Tenzin!" They hear and turn. A group of adults walk up to them.

"Your mom is Toph Beifong?" Tenzin gasps.

"Your daddy is the AVATAR?" Lin shrieks. They stare at each other. A man in red robes smirks slightly and glances at the Avatar he shakes his head and Tenzin runs over to him. Toph shrugs to herself.

"Looks like they already met twinkle toes. Better luck next time with Zuko's kid." She points a thumb at the red clothed man who raises his eyebrows.

"Twinkle toes...?"

She turns to him and with a swift movement, sends the Firelord flying a couple of feet.

"Wow..." Tenzin says. "Your just like you mom!" Lin nods.

"I'm going to be a serious chief of police one day! So I've gotta watch her!" Tenzin grins.

"Then I'll learn from the Avatar on how to be a good Air bender." They shake hands again.

* * *

I shake my head. _Childish dreams_. I think, heading down to my police station, my armor clinking as I walk along the streets of Republic city.

* * *

I leave as Lin walks away. I keep my face serene and polished with calmness. Heading back to the Air Temple Island, I find myself remembering something. An old, spring memory...

* * *

Teenaged Tenzin holds his book in his hands, reading the content carefully, placing his hands on the text.

"BOO!" A face appears before him, and he falls off the stone bench.

"Wah!"

Lin jumps out of the tree, laughing.

"For a monk, you sure don't sense things very well." Tenzin got to his feet.

"Sure. I'm such a bad monk."

Lin grins. "Naw, you're a good monk." She says. Tenzin smiles shyly.

"Thanks." She puts her fists on her hips.

"Now, why don't we go explore. I'm a little bored." Tenzin nods.

"Okay, sound fun." They walk down the path, and up into the mountains quite far from Republic City.

"Have you heard? There is some stray animal up here in the woods." Lin says, her boots clicking against the ground.

"No...and since when did you start wearing armor?" Tenzin says. Lin turns around.

"Well, I'm working for the police now. Are you sure you haven't heard about the animal?" Tenzin shakes his head.

"No. And I didn't know you started learning from your mom. I thought you had to be an adult to join..? You're fourteen." Lin shrugs.

"Connections. And besides, she was twelve when she fought the Fire Nation. Your fifteen, you were Mr. Sokka's age you know! I think they said the animal was around here..." Tenzin clenches his fists.

"_Lin!_ I don't really want to find the animal, it could be dangerous. I want to know about how you became part of the police force!" Lin looks at him with squinting eyes.

"Well, if you don't care then I'll find it myself." She stalks away.

"W-wait Lin! I didn't mean it!" Tenzin says almost immediately, realizing that he wasn't acting monk-like at all. Nor as a friend.

Lin earth bends the ground and shoots up the mountain.

Tenzin uses his Air bending, but isn't fast enough to catch up to her, being slower than she. Lin glares ahead, forcing the tears in her eyes to _stay put_.

She reaches a clearing, and stops, sitting down on a tree stump.

_Stupid Tenzin..._ she grumbles in her mind, wiping away the wet in her eyes. She stays on the stump for a while, wondering if Tenzin would ever catch up to her.

She sighs, and stands, ready to go back and search for him; to apologize for acting like a child.

* * *

Down the mountain, Tenzin gasps for breath. I really need to train more.. He tells himself. Growl. He stops, looking around and wonders what made the noise.

_"Have you heard? There is some stray animal up here in the woods." _ Lin's words echo in his head. He gulps. If it is a big animal he might not be able to handle it. He turns around and looks at his surroundings warily.

ROAR!

A large beast leaps from the bushes, startling him. It was a Saber-Toothed Moose Lion! He scrambles backwards, and stands at the ready. The Moose Lion charged, and Tenzin dodges to the left, the teeth almost grazing him. He looks around and looks around for Lin. I knew it would be dangerous!

_I just hope she's far away from here..._ He thinks.

"Tenzin!" He whirls around, seeing Lin shooting towards him on a rumbling and moving clump of dirt.

"_Lin!_ What are you doing here?"

"Should be asking you the same question! What are you doing going after a fully grown Moose Lion all by yourself?" She shouts from a little far off. "Tenzin WATCH OUT!"

He turns to the see the Moose Lion just upon him. His eyes widen.

Suddenly, two, thin, snake like whips lash out and grab him around the middle, dragging him across the ground and away from the crazy Lion. The whips snap away and he looks up.

"Looks like my Metal Bending training has paid off." She says, then turns to the Moose Lion. "Let me handle this."

She charges forward, shooting out the thin Metal whips and hitting the Moose Lion on the sides.

"Just gotta drive it away from Tenzin..." She says to herself. But the Moose Lion bucks up and down, causing Tenzin to stumble and fall from the tremor.

"Tenzin!" Lin exclaims. Tenzin falls backwards, over the side of a cliff.

"_Nooo!_" Lin shrieks, despite herself, and runs over to the side.

"I'm alright!" He calls from a little ways down. "I'm sitting on a small rock platform jutting out from the side!" Lin nods, letting out a sigh in relief.

"But I'm stuck in some sticky bushes."

Lin groans. "Well, I'll use my Metal Bending to get you out." She shoots down her Metal strands, circling them around Tenzin's middle section. She heaves him up, slowly.

"Uhh...Lin?" Tenzin asks. She looks down at him through one eye as she scrunches her face up in concentration.

"Yeah, what?"

"What about the Moose Lion?" Lin pales.

She turns her head around and sees it pawing the ground behind her.

"This is just wonderful." She mutters, and pulls harder and faster on Tenzin.

"Ow!" He yelps. She hears thumping behind her, signaling that the Lion is on the move, ready to strike.

"One, two, THREE!" She shouts, putting all her strength into flinging Tenzin over her head and away from the Moose Lion. She retracts her whips and turns just in time to see the paw of the animal slash across her right cheek and she falls off the edge of the cliff...

* * *

I opens my eyes and looks around, seeing a ceiling. Glancing to the side, I see Tenzin sitting on a chair with his head in his hands.

"Te...nzin?" I murmur. He jumps immediately and looks at me worriedly.

"Lin! Are you alright?" I squeeze my eyes shut then looks back at him.

"I...guess? What happened?"

"Well, you flew over the edge of the cliff-I went down and looked and you were hurt all over but I was no where near a Water bending healer-your mom found us and captured the stray Moose Lion-Katara healed you, but..." He looks away after rambling. I sit up.

"Don't sit up!" He starts. I stare at him, deadly serious.

"What?"

He sighs and holds up a mirror. I take it and look. Two lines from the middle of my cheeks to my chin scar my face. I freeze, and set the mirror down carefully. Tenzin swallows.

"It's all my fault. Katara couldn't heal it. It's as bad as Firelord Zuko's scar! If I hadn't made you angry, if I hadn't been near that cliff, if I-"

I cut him off.

"It was my own decision and carelessness that caused me to get this scar. Let that be the end of it." I cross my arms.

"Is there anything I can do?" Tenzin asks me. I look at him.

"Just be who you normally are and stay by my side. That's all I ask." Tenzin blushes slightly and I realize something. I look down at the bedsheets and clench my fists, clasping the cloth.

"U-um..would you like to go for a walk once you're better?" Tenzin asks. I look up. He's staring at the floor. I grin.

"Sure, and then I can beat the heck out of you." He looks up.

"Why?" I put my hands behind my head,raising my eyebrows.

"Oh...I don't know. To get you back I suppose." He jumps to his feet.

"But you said it wasn't my fault!" I grin mischievously.

"Oh...did I say that? Well, that IS true. But that doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook. You're not getting away with it!" Tenzin gulps.

"Uh oh."

I jump up onto the bed.

"I'm gonna get you!" I shout and begin chasing after him, but hit the floor instead.

"YOWCH!" I yelp, holding my bruised up body. Tenzin turns as a nurse walks in.

"Goodness gracious! Don't jump off the bed in your condition!" I laugh, but cringe as she helps me in bed.

Tenzin gives me once last glance before leaving.

* * *

Later that day, Tenzin walked over to see Chief Beifong.

"Hello again!" He said cheerfully.

"Don't tell me you told Korra everything even after I told you _specifically_ not too."

"I didn't."

"Surprisingly, I was just remembering how we met." Lin said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you Earth Bended me up into a tree." Lin crossed her arms.

"Nice." She replied.

"It made me remember when you got on the wrong side of an angry Moose Lion." Tenzin continued.

"Oh please." Lin said. "Not that again. And I told you, it wasn't your fault so don't bring it up." Tenzin laughed.

"Yeah, but you're the reason I trained and became stronger and faster with my Air Bending...Well, see you later." He walked away as Lin stood stonily where she was.

She reached up and touched her right cheek...

* * *

Korra's elbows rested on the windowsill of her room, thinking deeply as the sound of the radio hummed in the back of her mind.

_I wonder if Tenzin ever has problems...or even Chief Beifong... _ She thought. Korra shook her head.

_Nah, they wouldn't have had that many issues back a long time ago. And I can't see Tenzin having the life of an adventure._ She turned and hopped into bed, wrinkling the sheets.

_Everyone has there problems, so they most likely did too...I guess._

She closed her eyes and thought of the tranquility of Air Bending-in which she would use to overcome and solve her problems with Amon-as the soft evening breeze wafted in through the window of her room.

~The End

**Please review for more Legend of Korra stories.**


End file.
